


Political natural selection/ Політичний природний відбір

by ola_ukraine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Arya Stark, Cersei bitching a lot, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Secrets, For the love of the Gods read the tags, Light Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Ned Stark know nothing, Not Beta Read, Petyr and Sansa smut, Petyr baelish sneaky little bastard, Political Campaigns, Psychological Drama, Slow Burn, ukrainian laguage, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: Еддард Старк хоче стати мером в "Великому яблуці", тому він наймає Петіра Бейліша в якості головного піар менеджера його політичної кампанії. Кейтлін не вважає це гарною думкою. Санса в захваті від пана Бейліша, здається, він всім домочадцям приходиться до душі, навіть пятьом  північним інуітам, що не дуже в захваті від чужих людей в домі.Головна суперниця Неда у цій кампанії Серсея Ланістер. Петір дізнається про її родинні таємниці, але все так заплутано, що в наслідок цього, він розкриває таємниці, не лише родини Ланістерів.





	1. Кейтлін 1

Кейтлін вже півгодини безцільно витріщалася в стіну

\- Неде, ти дійсно хочеш бути мером? – Кейтлін притиснулась до свого чоловіка. Її тендітні пальці занурилися в волосся на його грудях, вона поклала голову на його плече.

\- Авжеж, - відповів він захрипшим голосом. Еддард погладив її по сплутаному каштановому волоссю.

\- І в тебе вже є кандидат на піар менеджера? – обережно спитала жінка, зачаївши подих, їй не хотілося почути його ім’я ще раз.

\- Петір Бейліш, - Нед скривився трохи, йому не подобався цей чоловік, він був занадто слизьким, ніколи не говорив просто, але Роберт казав, що він професіонал. Роберту Баратеону Еддард Старк вірив всецільно ще тоді, коли вони були підлітками, що бешкетували разом по танц-майданчиках. Їх дружба перетерпіла стільки пригод, і вони й досі були близькими людьми.

\- Ти думаєш це гарна ідея? – обережно спитала вона.

\- Роберт каже, що він професіонал, а Робертові, я довіряю. А з чого це раптом в тебе прокинулася така цікавість до мого піар-менеджеру? – він притягну ї до себе за обличчя та зазирнув в очі.

\- Я знаю Петіра, - брехати Кейтлін не було сенсу, - він був моїм другом дитинства.

\- О цей той молодий залицяльник, - усміхнувся Нед і потерся своїм носом о її ніс.

Хвиля ніжності піднялася в її грудях, але її отруював холодом смуток, мов та Бенгільска течія.

Петір був  не лише залицяльником, Нед взагалі не знав цієї історії. Кейтлін прикрила очі зітхнула, та щільніше притислась до свого чоловіка пригадуючи.

 

_Як Брандон Старк залицявся до неї  вже в котрий раз. Він приїхав сюди до своїх дідків і йому припала до душі жвава та язиката Кейтлін Таллі. Вона була з Петіром, їй було п'ятнадцять,а йому чотирнадцять. Брандон же був повнолітнім, студентом третього курсу університету. Як Бейліш підняв на сміх кремезного та серйозного юнака, що той так сподобався юній Кет. Як Брандон сказився та почав бійку. Кейтлін пам’ятала, як тремтіли її руки, коли вона вчепилася Брану в передпліччя та прохала не займати її друга. Пам’ятала пекучі сльози, що роз’їдали очі, коли вона прийшла до Петіра в лікарню. Як він стиснув тоді її руку слабкими пальцями вперше за декілька тижнів. Після того вона Петіра не бачила, втім як і Брандона. Вона волала на нього, що він звір скажений та вбивця. Брандон стояв, наче істукан з білим обличчям та міцно стискав свої величезні кулаки. Але Кет не боялася його. Він пішов геть. А через рік вона зустрілася з Недом, який теж гостював у дідіків і дізналася, що Брандон розбився на своєму мотоциклі в Нью Йорку шість місяців назад._

_Потім вони зустрілися в тому похмурому та сірому Нью Йорку, що врешті став її домом, хоча вона так і не звикла до його холоду. Кейтлін була вагітна Робом, пересувалася наче гусиня та біль у попереці її донімав. Вона присіла на лавочку в великому торгівельному центрі Буффало. Вона не одразу впізнала юнака чи то через спеку, чи то через легке запаморочення, а може у всьому винні були вуса та борода, яких до того в нього не було. Але він одразу впізнав її, Петір посміхнувся та підійшов до неї подивився на пакети в її руках та запропонував допомогу. Він не розповідав, куди він тоді зник, проте уважно слухав молоду Кейтлін, що навчалася на економіста на останньому курсі, що швидше за все на вручення дипломів, вона буде в родильному відділені найближчого шпиталю. Петір Бейліш вмів вислухати завжди. Як він запропонував зустрітися ще раз, і Кейтлін не могла відмовитись. На відміну від Едардда, Петір був чуйним. І Кейтлін могла б звинувачувати у всьому гормони чи ще щось, вона не пам’ятала хто з них, кого перший поцілував. Пам’ятала лишень солодкий післясмак м’яти по цілунку. Тоді вже вона зникла з життя Петіра._

Коли Нед заснув. Кейтлін випросталася з його міцних обійм, накинула на себе халата та попрямувала до кухні. Сплеснула в обличчя холодної води та налила собі шеррі в келишок. Хай там як відмовляти Неда від якоїсь його ідеї, було все одно, що відганяти Німерію від миски з їжею - безсенсово. Вона відчула різкий біль внизу живота.

\- Ну, ось знову! – промайнула роздратована думка в її голові. Кейтлін швидко покрокувала до туалету.  Вона сіла на унітаз. Попісяти нормально не виходило.  Кейтлін примружилася та спробувала ще раз. В неї знов був цистіт.

 

Ранковий прийом у гінекологіні зробив Кейтлін роздратованою, а ще вона почувалася беззахисною та жалюгідною. Тому додому вона повернулася в кепському настрою, який на її думку, не міг ще більше зіпсуватися. Щойно увійшовши до дверей, вона побачила Арію, яка стояла на сходах  на самій горі, вона стояла на одній нозі в намаганні втриматися. Кет схопилася за серце.

\- Що це ти робиш, Аріє Старк?

\- Тато обіцяв відвезти мене на фехтування, але йому прийшлося це скасувати, бо до нього прийшов хтось по роботі, - вивалила Арія на Кет, як завжди, зовсім не за темою інформацію.

\- Я не буду повторювати двічі, - її голос зірвався.

\- Маестро Іліріо, каже, що якщо ти знервований та злий треба себе опановувати, нічого так краще не допомагає в цьому, як стояння на одній нозі на краю сходів.

\- Ти можеш впасти, - сплеснула Кейтлін руками.

\- В тому і сенс, якщо ти злий ти можеш заподіяти собі шкоду власною поведінкою та словами, а це дозволяє зосередитися на відчутті свого тіла та духу, - Арія похитнулася, її тіло накренилося ліворуч. Вона зробила вигин ногою та встала на місце.

Кейтлін  подумала, що треба поговорити з Недом щодо уроків фехтування та вчителя Арії. І примирившись, що доньку, в якої був характер її батька вмовити спуститися і вирішити це питання більш цивілізовано їй не вдастся - вона попрямувала до  своєї бібліотеки. Біля кабінету Еддарда її чекало ще одне здивування. Санса закусив свою нижню губу піддивлялася в прочинені двері кабінету батька. Її пальці в нетерпінні відбивали якусь просту пісеньку.

\- І що це ви робите, юна пані, - Кет прошепотіла на вухо своєї доньки.

Санса здригнулася, її рука зїхала з важкої одвірки і та захлопнулася. Кейтлін зрозуміла, що чоловіка не варто відволікати, тож схопила доньку за руку та швидко затягла в суміжну бібліотеку. Вони почули, як Нед бурмотів щось про неслухняних хлопчаків.

\- До тата прийшли по роботі, - в Санси виблискували очі, вона була захоплена. – Якийсь цікавий чоловік, він піар-менеджер. А я би хотіла більше дізнатися про працю з людьми та піар компанії. І я знаю, що це не гарно… Донька її зробила паузу та потупила очі, продовжувала: - підслуховувати, але я б хотіла взяти участь в цій кампанії, хоч мені лише шістнадцять років. І вони обговорювали дуже важливу інформацію ось.

\- Сансо, - Кейтлін закотила очі до гори.

\- Пані матінко, будь ласочка, - Санса взяла її за руку.

Кет важко зітхнула, її нестерпно хотілося посидіти в тиші бібліотеки, і не бачити, ані Неда, ані Петіра. І тим більше вмовляти Еддарда на щось, в неї не було ніякого бажання. Та вона не могла відмовити своїм дітям.

\- Добре, - відказала вона.

Санса заплескала в долоні на радощах поцілувала матінку у щоку, та швиденько покрокувала геть.

Кейтлін прилегла на кушетку, опустила сумку на долівку, та нарешті зітхнула з полегшенням, те який Нед був допитливий та небагатослівний давало її час побути з самою собою та в відноснмоу спокою.

Вона мабуть задрімала, коли вже почула, як важкі двері кабінету Неда прочинилися. Кет прокліпалася добренько та вийшла з бібліотеки.

\- А ось і Кейтлін, - вимовив її чоловік, він поклав руку між лопаток та повернув свого гостя в її напрямку.

Кейтлін побачила Петіра. Бейліш схилив голову в привітанні: - Доброго дня пані Кейтлін. Приємно з Вами познайомитися, знову.

Він не кривив душею, адже ця їх зустріч за відчуттями була, як перша. Дві зовсім чужі людини перетнулися в межах одного дому.

Кейтлін всміхнулася втомлено: - Навзаєм. Пане Бейліш може залишитися на бранч?

Це була проста ввічливість, вона не думала, що він погодиться. Не думала, що Нед так захопиться цією ідеєю.

\- Чудова думка, Кет, - промовив її чоловік.

\- Дійсно, - підтакнув йому Петір і його кепкуючий погляд вловив те, як куточки вуст Кет опустилися до низу.

\- Дійсно, - луною відгукнулася Кейтлін.


	2. Петір 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тренуванні собак, особливо, собак, що з важкістю поддаються тренуванню використовують німецьку мову для команд, вона вважається міжнародною.  
> Hier (німецька) - до мене  
> Sitz (німецька) - сидіти  
> Bleib (німецька) - чекати  
> Fuss (німецька) - поруч  
> So ist brav (німецька) - гарна робота

Петір  в середині здригнувся. Кейтлін була не схожа на ту молоду дівчину, які він знав. Зморщки на світлому чолі,  втомлений погляд, та якась дивна худоба. Незмінним залишилося її волосся кольору осіннього листя та колір очей, наче небо навесні.

Він так втомився від того, що допомагав одному з сенаторів штату Тенесі зам’яти гомофобський скандал.  Він пробув в Меріленді майже місяць, звільнив свого секретаря-асистента Подрика за те що той вирішив повпадати за єдиною донькою сенатора. Переклав на Варіса обов’язки з приводу пошуків нового асистента, або асистентки. І саме з літака поїхав до Неда Старка, бо Роберт дуже просив. А Баратеон не кожного просив здебільшого наказував. Це зацікавило Петіра, а ще зацікавило знайоме прізвище Старк. В автівці він познайомився по скайпу з своєю новою помічницею Роуз, встиг прочитати біографію Неда Старка та дізнатися, що він республіканець. Продивитись звіти по його роботі в транспортному управлінні Нью Йорку.

Старк виявився кремезним чоловіком з прозорим поглядом, небагатослівним, чимось він нагадував свого старшого брата Брандона. В нього мало б бути п’ять дітей Петір побачив лишень Арію. Вона ворожо подивилася на нового знайомого батька, пирхнула на щось та помчалася на другий поверх.

Коли Кейтлін запросила його на бранч, він погодився лише з ввічливості, і потім по тому, як в неї опустилися кінчики вуст, він зрозумів, що спитали його теж з ввічливості.

І ось Петір сидів в вітальні, з келихом  віскі, залишений на самоті, поки Кейтлін розбиралася з їжею, а Нед розбирався з іншими справами. Він з усіх сил намагався не закуняти, та час від часу робив маленькі ковтки з келиху, пропускаючи пекучу рідину крізь зуби. Він облишив келих на тумбочці, як відчув м’який поштовх у свої коліна.  Навпроти сидів великий собака, в нього були розумні сірі очі  та біле хутро з сірими підпалинами. Собака м’яко поклав лапу йому на коліно, і одразу ж Петір почув дзвінкий голос.

\- Панночка, де ти є, зараз прийде Привид і Джон.

\- Панночко, - він звернувся до собаки, яка виявилася дівчинкою. Вона нагострила вуха.

Петір простягнув руку до її морди, всміхнувся від того, як мокрий ніс тикнувся в його долоню обережно обнюхуючи. Мабуть псиська була задоволена, бо  замість того, щоб загарчати чи ще щось, вона вирішила застрибнути на нього. І ось вже Петір лежав на спині, а довгий рожевий, шершавий язик облизував його обличчя. Він мружився та намагався зняти з себе велелюбну Панночку, якщо він правильно зрозумів.

\- Йой, - роздався схвильований голос і Петір побачив… Спочатку він подумав, що втома останнього місяця роботи далася в знаки, бо це не могла бути юна Кейтлін Таллі. Те саме руде волосся та ясні небесні очі дивилися на нього. Дівчина розкрила рота та вигукнула.

\- *Hier, Панночка, - звук команди був різким.

Петір зрозумів це не Кейтлін. Він з полегшенням зітхнув повними грудьми, коли собака злізла з нього.

-* Sitz, - рудоволоса ляснула долонею по своєму стегну, яке було обтягнуте сірими джинсами.

Панночка сіла та опустила вуха.

\- *Bleib, - прозвучала ще одна команда і лишень тоді дівчина звернулася до Петіра.

\- Вибачте, - вона закусила нижню губу та потупила очі.

Він згадав, що в Неда є дві доньки, тож це напевно була старша.

\- Нічого, пташко, - Петір намагався поправити костюм, але більше свої думки. Спогади все намагалися схопити його своїми примарними щупальцями. – Та, мабуть, по всім правилам, я маю тепер одружитися з твоєю Панночкою.

Санса засміялася та рожевий рум’янець наче рута розквів на її щоках. Псиська відчувши настрій господарки, замість того, щоб сидіти прямо розвалилася коло її ніг та тикнулася в них  пикою, привертаючи до себе увагу.

\- А ти наказана.

Панночка пирхнула, схилила голову на бок і показала усім своїм виглядом, що вона не хотіла.

\- Я Петір Бейліш, працюю з твоїм батьком, - Петір представився та з цікавістю спостерігав за дівчиною.

\- Мене звуть Санса, дуже приємно, - вона простягнула до нього руку.

Він взяв її пальці та замість того щоб потиснути, невагомо торкнувся своїми вустами костяшек.

\- Вельми приємно,  пані Сансо.

Взагалі така поведінка з боку Петіра була не дуже прийнятною, але йому приємно було спостерігати за поліпшеною версією Кейтлін. Чотирнадцятирічний хлопчина міг би з ним посперечатися, але Петір завжди був реалістом і ніколи не жив в минулому. Кейтлін Таллі майже так само сміялась, але він ніколи не міг змусити її почервоніти та засоромитись, від того, що їй приємна була його увага. А ось з Сансою у нього виходило. Здається це в психології називається гіперкомпенсація. Петір подумки пообіцяв собі з цим ще розібратись.

Пальці дівчини ледь тремтіли, він одразу їх випустив.

\- Навзаєм, - відповіла Санса. – Тож, над чим ви з татом працюєте?

\- А тобі дійсно цікаво? – Петір подивився з під вій і посміхнувся до неї.

\- Так, - вона кивнула з впевненістю.

\- Я буду вести кампанію твого батька, як ти знаєш він хоче балотуватися в мери Нью Йорка.

\- Ви піар-менеджер? – вона кліпнула очима, вийшло майже переконливо, але Петір не побачив на її обличчі справжнього подиву.

\- Так, - обережно відповів він.

Панночка  нагострила вуха. Санса хотіла щось сказати, але з коридору роздався вереск її сестри.

\- Джоне, я майже скучила.

\- Мені треба йти, - з жалем повідомила йому дівчина, та обернувшись до своєї собаки промовила – *Fuss .

Панночка піднялася та покрокувала біля ноги господарки.

\- *So ist brav. Гарна дівчинка, - пролунав в дверях голос Санси.

 *****************************************

\- Неде, - Кейтлін обернулася через плече на чоловіка, розкладуючи закуску до великої  миски.

\- Так, кохана, - Нед підійшов та обійняв її.

\- Санса, хоче тобі допомагати в кампанії, - вона витерла руки об серветку і схилила голову на його могучі груди.

\- Ти вважаєш це гарна ідея? – він задумливо поцілував її у скроню.

\- Санса, вважає, що це гарна ідея, - щиро відповіла Кейтлін.

\- Санса, ще дитина, - пробурмотів її чоловік.

\- Для нас вона завжди такою буде, авжеж, - погодилася вона.

\- Що сказала лікарка тобі сьогодні? - Нед ніколи не вмів змінювати тему розмови, його дружину завжди це розважало.

Ось і зараз Кет посміхнулася, та повернулася до нього.

\- Лікарка сказала, що це цистит і він пройде. Але про це я б і сама тобі розповіла. Так що ж ми скажемо Сансі?

\- Я спочатку поговорю з Петіром, - ухилився від прямої відповіді він.

\- Добре, я тоді вам тут накрию, а діти потім поїдять тим більше, що в них зараз заняття з їх вовкодавами, - Кет постукала чоловіка по біцепсу.

Він стиснув її тонкі пальці та спитав: - Ти підеш до себе чи з нами поїси?

Кейтлін подивилася на його серйозне обличчя та зітхнула і погодилася. Нед притягнув її до себе та, схилився до її скроні, вдихаючи запах її волосся. Кет подумала, що вона дуже втомилася, а ще знову різало низ животу.

\- Неде, а де у вас ванна? – голос Петіра пролунав в кухні дуже голосно.

Нед звільнив її від своїх обійм. Кет подивилася на Петіра, його сірий костюм тройка був пом’ятий та де ні де виднілися прозоро-сірі волосини собачого хутра, з його зачіски півниками вибивалися пасма волосся. Вона сховала посмішку за долоню, Бейліш виглядав не так презентабельно, як до цього.

Петір помітив, як Нед та Кет водночас посміхнулися, тільки, якщо у Еддарда веселі вогники були лишень на глибині очей. То Кейтлін не стримувалася тож заслонила рота долонею, вдаючи ніби закашлялася.

\- Зараз покажу, - відповів Нед.

 ***************************************

Петір поправив зачіску, написав Варісу, що не хоче вечеряти, а лишень спати і бажано без довгих розмов з його боку. На що одразу отримав знімок його сумної пики з написом: Ти приїдеш в порожній дім, бо я поїду розважатися.

Він посміхнувся та відповів: Знаю я твої розваги, в «Великому Яблуці» відкрився новий ресторан про який я не знаю.

На смартфон одразу прийшло сповіщення з форсквера, Петіра  було позначено на новому ресторані вина та мяса «Mission Cantina»

 ***************************************************************

Кухня у Старків була простора та виконана в блідо-жовтих кольорах, з великими вікнами  у весь людський зріст та з молочно-салатовими меблями та срібним великим холодильником. Петір чомусь подумав, що Кейтлін сама тут прибирає.  На першому поверсі стояла підозріла тиша.

Нед прояснив ситуацію сказавши, що зараз діти займаються з своїми собаками. Петір кивнув.

Кет сиділа біля чоловіка і здавалася, що вона була не тут зовсім, іноді морщила своє чоло, дивилася на стіл. Коли вона відходила за чимось Нед ревниво проводжав її поглядом.

Петіру була незносна тиша, але здається Еддард почувався нормально без розмов. Бейліш це помітив ще в бібліотеці. Нед ставив питання лише за темою, довго щось обмірковуючи, розповідав так само стисло і ґрунтовно. Кет пару разів торкалася його руки. Петір спочатку дивувався, але потім він зрозумів, що вона не просто так це робить.

\- Петіре, я розумію, що команду ми будемо підбирати разом, - почав Нед.

\- Ми можемо взяти кого ти скажеш, - зорієнтувався він, - але ти маєш розуміти, що це дуже напружена робота, ми будемо ходити по людях, влаштовувати заходи, доведеться багато працювати, щоб все спланувати. А також потрібно буде перевірити минуле твоїх працівників, ти сам розумієш в час передвиборчої гонки репортери не цураються ніякої інформацію і нехай це може бути помилка юності, коли ти поцупив реферата у своєї сусідки.

Еддард слухав уважно і не перебивав, мабуть, дійсно хотів сказати щось важливе для себе. Петір аж стало цікаво про кого він заговорить.

\- Я тут подумав, - Нед прочистив горлянку. – Чи можливо мою доньку взяти асистенткою, вона саме вже обрала собі професію ще рік тому: Вона б хотіла бути менеджером по зв’язкам з громадськістю.

Петір зробив ковток холодного чаю, щоб сховати усмішку.

\-  Вона гарно спілкується з людьми і дуже розумна, - нарешті увімкнулася в розмову Кет.

\- Я думаю, - Петір зробив затримку на декілька секунд: - що це вирішувати тобі Неде, але ти маєш розуміти, що з неї буде ще більший спрос, бо вона твоя донька. Що не лише ти стаєш мішенню в цих мишачих перегонах, але й уся твоя родина, і, особливо, ті члени, що будуть найближче до тебе.


End file.
